


Pampering a Stressed J-Hope

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bathtubs, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Idol Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: This was my first post on my blog!





	Pampering a Stressed J-Hope

Hoseok had been working later than usual this past week. You knew he was tirelessly working on his mix tape and was doing his best. As his girlfriend you noticed the subtle signs of stress in him. He was smiling less than usual, falling into a dead sleep when he came home and talking less.

Today was his day off and finally you could enact your plan. Seeing your partner in such a state had kicked your nurturing instincts into overdrive. You woke up earlier and surprised him with breakfast in bed. You even went to his favorite coffee shop and ordered his favorite drink.

“Hobiii,” you sang as you set the tray off to the side. He grunted and rolled over towards you, squinting up at you.

“You’re up early,” he said with a yawn.

“It’s noon. I let you sleep in,” you said. He sat up, ruffling his bedhead. You placed a kiss on his nose and set the tray of food across his lap. A bright smile immediately graced his face.

“Babe did you do this?” he asked. You simply nodded and sat at the edge of the bed. He quickly dove into the meal. Hoseok was happily humming as he chewed, sometimes dramatically clutching his heart. Once he was done he set the tray on the bedside table and tackled you.

“My jagiya is so thoughtful. Thank you! I love you!” he said with a squeal. You giggled as he attacked you with kisses.

“W-Wait, haha, Hobi I’m not done!” you said. He stopped his love attacks.

“There’s more?”

“Of course. Today is a pamper Hobi day!” you announced with a bright smile. He got up and did a happy dance, pulling you along with him.

Twenty minutes later you two were sat in the bathtub. You gently ran your hands through his hair, something that he absolutely loved. Using a loofah, you gently scrubbed his back and peppered kisses on his shoulders. Earlier you had dropped a new bath bomb into the tub and the sweet aroma wafted throughout the room. As you played with his hair and massaged his scalp you both sank into conversation. The two of you soaked for what seemed like hours.

Once he got out you told him to get dressed into comfortable clothes. Hobi rose his brow but complied nonetheless. Once he was ready, you ushered him into your car and began driving into town. “Where are we going?” he finally asked.

“With all the stress you put on your body, it’s important to give it a rest. So, I set you up with a full body massage.”

“Y-You did?”

“Yeah, I’m sure all that dancing and writing your lyrics has given you a few knots.”

“Jagiya…” He was speechless. He grabbed your free hand and kissed your knuckles.

While he was at the spa you sped home and started on part four of your mission. Part of the spa package was providing him with lunch so you didn’t have to worry about that. However, dinner was up to you. You had called his mom a few weeks ago and asked for some of his favorite dishes growing up. She was more than happy to give you some and wanted to know how they turned out. You slaved away in the kitchen, crafting each dish with care. The meal was finished just as Hobi was dropped off by Yoongi.

“Babe I’m home! I had no idea how many knots I had,” he said with a laugh. You scrambled to quickly light the candles on the dinner table as you responded.

“Oh really? Did they work them out for you?”

“Yeah they did…whoa jagiya, what is this?” He stepped into the kitchen and his mouth fell open.

“Sit down! I made us dinner,” you said with a cheeky smile. As soon as he did he recognized the dishes. He took a bite and began to tear up.

“I haven’t had this for years…it tastes just like my moms,” he said with a sniffle. You smiled and grasped his free hand.

“You’ve been so stressed this past week and I just wanted you to have a day to relax. I wanted to show you how much I love you. No matter what I’m here to support you.”

Hoseok put down his chopsticks and gathered you up in a hug. “I love you so much jagiya. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”


End file.
